Loving the Enemy
by bbgirl15
Summary: She fights for the freedom of her village from her paranoid, tyrant king. Outraged and scared, he makes a decision, plunging the young woman in pain and darkness. Can her fiery spirit change the minds of his royal killing machines or is the pain too much?
1. Blood Splattered The Walls

The No Names

_"No names. No souls. No emotions. Live for the king, die for the King. Protect the king. Loyalty is the key. Be fearless in the eyes of death. Strike down any man who threatens the King's life, pride, or authority. For the King." _-- Oath of Loyalty of the Fifth Command, High Guard.

His Story: Mindless Half-ling. Beaten; trained to kill and obey. No questions. No emotions, just doing his duty as a Guard for the High King.

Her Story: Slave under the rule of her king; fighting for the freedom of her people. Hurt and abused, she hates everything he represents.

Summary:

She fights for the freedom of her village from her already paranoid, tyrant king. Outraged and scared, he makes a hasty decision, plunging the young woman in pain and darkness; hurting and murdering all of her friends and family. Can the girl's fiery spirit and stubborn attitude change the minds of His Highness's personal killing machines and save the lives of her village or is the pain and torture so engraved into their subconscious that nothing could ever stop this nightmare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Blood splattered the walls._

They say, once you die there's no way to be reborn. The soul is gone, leaving behind the hollow shell of the human body. Death is the stopping of bodily functions. The brain stops working, the heart no longer beats or pumps blood. _You don't breath. _The nervous system shuts down and you don't feel anything.

Now, I don't altogether believe this. I've died and was reborn. I had lost my soul. Yet, I felt everything. The pain, the hurt; everything. But I couldn't show it, I wasn't allowed to. It was drilled into my brain. _Don't show fear. No emotions. _

This was all I had. All I had to count on and I clutched to this with every particle of my being. Until, I met her and how she changed my world. She changed my whole being, but hated everything I had stood for; everything I had clutched to my heart. But this isn't where my story starts.

I was six when it happened. My world was turned upside down and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Time stopped as the little boy was rushed past his flailing mother out into the raging storm. Tears of anger and resentment flowed down her pretty face. Chocolate orbs blazed with fury. Kicking at one of the men holding her back, she screeched and clawed, trying desperately to reach her surprisingly calm son. The man was big and quickly recovered from the blow, grabbing a very large handful of her long, dark hair and yanked her back.

Her scream sent shivers down the young boy's spine. "Momma?" He whispered. His golden eyes watered as he turned and glanced at his distraught mother. She cried and muttered his name over and over, screaming at the men, telling them not to take her baby away from her. The sky mirrored her emotions. A man grabbed his arm in a harsh grip as he led him away from his home.

Suddenly he was lifted onto a beast of a horse and another man settled himself behind him. They were off in moments. The boy tried to look back, get a glimpse of his mother; that would be his very last. The last time he would ever see her smiling face as she gave him a cookie or the scent of her perfume as she held him to her chest when he got hurt by the other villagers. The last time.

The rain pelted his face and thunder rumbled over the mountains. "Momma is going to be okay, right? You didn't hurt her?"

"Shut up, kid."

They had been traveling for five days when they finally reached any sort of civilization. The building was huge, but not easily spotted. The man reined in the horse and quickly entered the low archway. It was increasingly intimidating.

The giant man stopped and roughly shoved the boy off of the horse. He struggled, blood dripping from the gash in his head from where it hit the stone floor. "Get up, bastard," he gruffly commanded. When the boy didn't obey, the man bent and lifted him up by his silver hair.

"Lemme go!" He cried and clawed at the man's ripped arm.

"I gave you a command!" The man snarled and slammed the boy into the cold wall. "Do you understand!? You do what I say! Got it?!" The boy continued to struggled and cry as the man crushed him against the wall again. "Worthless piece of shit. I don't see what he saw in you." He held the boy suspended in the air as he walked his horse farther down the passageway, passing locked door after locked door until they came to one that was wide open.

Not even grunting with the effort, the man tossed the boy into the room and slammed the wooden door. He heard the clanking of the lock as the tumblers fell into place. And everything went dark.

-0.0- -0.0-

"Cut it all off," the same harsh voice commanded. The boy couldn't help but be relieved the voice wasn't directed at him. The cold seat hurt his bottom, but he didn't dare move. This was his second day in the harsh environment.

"Hai," it was a woman's voice, behind him. Soft. The boy whimpered as somebody grabbed his long silver hair in a harsh grip.

"I mean _all_ of it, Kata," the man said sternly and tugged on the hair as if emphasizing his point. He whimpered again as the hair pulled the already healing wound on his head. He felt the woman bow behind him and gently release his hair from the man's strong grasp. Blood trickled into his eyes.

"Hai, Katashi."

The man growled, "One of these days, woman," he moved closer to the woman behind him, "you will be mine and I will fuck you so hard and fast you will be begging me for more." He smelled the man's arousal in the air and cringed despite himself.

She turned back toward the boy's hair. "Hai." Combing her fingers gently through the thick locks, she said, "You may leave Katashi. You are no longer needed here."

The man grunted and he watched as his stiff body left the plain, cold room; his long, unnaturally black hair barely moving. He hadn't realized he was so tense until every single muscle in his body relaxed. A thin, pale arm moved around him, reaching for a pair of scissors, as snow white hair fell over his shoulder. He shivered unconsciously and the woman froze, her hand never stopping it's soothing movements through his hair.

"I will not hurt you, little one," her voice was soft, but held no emotion. Sweat trickled and mixed with the blood on his forehead. He nodded slowly and she pulled her arm back behind him, scissors in hand.

She was gentle, but he winced every time he heard the _snip_ of the scissors as his beautiful hair fell to the floor.

"Be still, it will grow," her promise soothed him, but he couldn't help the shudder. She was taking away everything he had left of his mother.

_You have your father's hair, Inuyasha. It's so very beautiful._

"Done." The woman walked around and he finally got a looked at the only person to show him kindness. Crouching down to his level, she wiped the blood from his eyes. She was very pale, thin, and her eyes held no color. On anybody else, he thought it would have looked unnatural, sickly. She wore nothing but a plain white kimono. She really was a beautiful woman. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

She fluffed his now short hair away from his wound and patted it softly with a wet cloth. He winced. She stood up and walked to the closed door. She called, "Katashi, take the boy back to his quarters."

-0.0- -0.0-

"_No names. No souls. No emotions." _

Echoed down the many corridors.

"_Live for the King, die for the King. Protect the King." _

Invading any who are near,

"_Be fearless in the eyes of death." _

or are not smart enough to cover their ears with their pillows.

"_Strike down any man who threatens the King's life, pride, or authority." _

Repeat. Remember.

"_For the King."_

Or else.

_Fearless._

For the King.

_-_

_Blood splattered the walls._

_Death filled the air._

_Wails of pain, crying, begging._

_"For the King!"_

"FOR THE KING!" His men repeated. His long silver hair flowed in the wind as he watched the High Guard, Quadrant II salute him.

"We live for the King! Protect him with your life!" His scarred hand reached for his hilt. The identical soldiers stood still, listening as if their life depended on it, and they did.

"PROTECT THE KING!"

Everything grew silent. He stood there, hand on hilt, stiff and composed. A slow clapping echoed around the square. Dead amber eyes flashed to the man on the throne.

"Wonderful! Absolutely beautiful, soldier!" The man stood, his golden robes flowing around him in a majestic manner. Dark brown eyes glowed in madness and delight.

He spun, silver hair flailing, and bowed to one knee. "Your Majesty."

"You really are one with words, good soldier," the crown on his head slipped farther onto his brow as he walked closer to the knelt man.

"Protect the King. Fight for the King," he pounded his chest in a salute and the mad man laughed.

He clapped a hand onto the soldier's back. "At least with you leading my men, I know I will be safe from any of the mongrel peasants who wish to rid me of my throne!" He snarled, despite himself.

"Hai, Your Majesty. I will do everything in my power to protect you and the royal family."

He nodded. "You and your men are dismissed."

Silver hair waited until the king left before rising to his feet and leading his men out of the square.

_Must Protect The King_

_Paranoia_

bbgirl15


	2. Who's My Robin Hood?

Loving the Enemy

"_No names. No souls. No emotions. Live for the king, die for the King. Protect the King. Loyalty is the key. Be fearless in the eyes of death. Strike down any man who threatens the King's life, pride, or authority. For the King." _-- Oath of Loyalty of the Fifth Command, High Guard.

His Story: Mindless Half-ling. Beaten; trained to kill and obey. No questions. No emotions, just doing his duty as a Guard for the High King.

Her Story: Slave under the rule of her king; fighting for the freedom of her people. Hurt and abused, she hates everything he represents.

Summary:

She fights for the freedom of her village from her already paranoid, tyrant king. Outraged and scared, he makes a hasty decision, plunging the young woman in pain and darkness; hurting and murdering all of her friends and family. Can the girl's fiery spirit and stubborn attitude change the minds of His Highness's personal killing machines and save the lives of her village or is the pain and torture so engraved into their subconscious that nothing could ever stop this nightmare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Long raven hair blew in the wind as the little girl knocked on the wooden door. She shuffled her little feet before looking up when the door creaked open. Izayoi peeked out at her and an audible sigh escaped her lips as she noticed it was not another one of the burly men._

_"Good morning, Ms. Takahashi. Can Inuyasha play?" The little girl frowned as the grown woman burst out crying and threw herself at the girl. "Ms. Takahashi? Are you alright?" She patted Izayoi's back softly._

_"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop them," the woman weeped. "Kagome, dear. They took him. They took my little Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome stiffened. They took him? What? A frown creased her face and she patted the woman's back again. _

* * *

"Oh, thank you, very much, deary." The old man said as Kagome handed him the medicine for his wife's ailment. "I wouldn't know how to repay you."

Kagome smiled. "No payment is required, Mr. Teni, just make sure your wife gets better."

"Thank you so very much." He waved as he walked back across the street.

Kagome glanced up at the falling sun and decided it was time to close up shop and go home. _Surely Momma will need some help cooking tonight._ Kagome turned and looked around her, smiling when she realized Hojo had already cleaned up. He was always doing things like that; cleaning up when he knew she was stressed; staying late so she could go home early; he even offered once to take her out for dinner since he realized she hadn't eaten all day. Pulling a piece of lively hair back behind her ear, Kagome smiled to herself. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was fond of her of some sort. The young girl tried to stifle a giggle at the thought of the shy Hojo blubbering over his words when he asked her for dinner.

Staring at the ground the entire way home, Kagome's musing took on a different turn. She's been having odd dreams lately, dreams that haven't haunted her for fifteen years. She sighed, it was all so surreal that even now, after having years to ponder, cry, accept, regret, and love, her heart wasn't ready to take back the hurt memories.

"Gome!" A dark haired boy, about the age of four, yelled in excitement from the doorway. Kagome looked up with a smile on her face, her earlier worries invisible to the naked eye.

"Souta, how are you doing today?"

"Gome, what's the matter?"

Her smile tugged downwards for a split second. "Nothing's wrong, Souta." He gave her a skeptical look. So young and yet he could read her like a book. Ever since their father died Souta has looked up to Kagome as a role model. And Kagome's tried really hard to fill the shoes of her father, but some things only a father can do.

"Yeah," was all he said. Kagome walked up the steps and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, let's help Momma with supper."

He gave her a huge, proud grin. "I already did! Supper's all done, we were just waiting for you, Gome."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, well at least she had help." and she gave him another smile. They walked into the small, old fashioned - even for this time - building and was greeted with the thick, buttery scent of homeade rolls. "Wow! It smells really great!"

Her mother walked out of the kitchen in an apron. "I thought we'd make something special today." Kagome gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It smells wonderful." She walked into the living room where her grandfather sat, reading a book. "How are you today, Grandpa?" Kagome greeted him much like her mother.

"Same old, same old. You know how it is."

Kagome patted his arm. "Of course I do." She turned back toward her mother's loving gaze. "Can I put the dishes on the table?"

The older woman smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth making her even more gorgeous. "Souta's beat you to it." Kagome looked around herself, feeling completely useless. There was always something to do.

Souta tugged on her hem and Kagome leaned down towards him. He gave her his best serious face, which ended with his eyebrows drawn tight and his lips pursed. "Gome, you've been working really hard. Momma, Grandpa, and I thought we would give you a little break."

Tears coming to her eyes, Kagome scooped up her little brother and gave him a peck on the cheek. Turning to her mother she said, "Oh, guys. Thank you, so much." She brushed back Souta's hair from his eyes. "I really do appreciate it. I love you."

"Yes, yes. We love you too, Kagome. Now, lets eat!" Grandpa exclaimed as he struggled out of his 'Comfy Chair'. Kagome laughed and gave a joyful, watery smile.

* * *

"Oh, wow, Grandpa that was funny!" The entire family laughed again at the old man's joke. They sat around the kitchen table, munching on left over food, and soaking in each other's presence.

After a few more chuckles Kagome's mother asked, "Kagome, dear, how was work today?"

Kagome shrugged and pushed a pea on her plate. "It was okay. Old Mr. Teni wasn't able to pay for his wife's medicine again."

"Oh, that poor couple. He's such a nice man, too." She shook her head sadly. "It's hard enough to live, but with the King constantly raising taxes I don't know how we are going to survive." The woman ran a loving hand through her son's hair.

"I don't un-," Kagome began but was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Frowning, she got up and walked toward the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Royal Guards. Open up," was the gruff reply. Kagome looked back at her family. Her mother pulled Souta close and Grandpa held is cane tight, a scowl on his face. The man hit the door again. "Now." Kagome obeyed and was pushed down by the burly men. Five of them entered and began searching the small house, knocking things over and pulling others apart.

The small family watched in horror as their home was torn apart. Kagome noticed one man stood by the door, over-seeing what his men were doing. "What is going on?" She questioned the stoic man. He glared down his nose at her.

"Routine search."

Growing angry, Kagome growled, "There's nothing here, just leave."

"Girl." That one word held the threat of the entire world and Kagome shrunk back, being forced to watch the destruction of her home. Not five minutes later the men walked out, each with something from the kitchen at hand. One even had the indecency to grab Kagome's bottom on his way out. Grandpa growled at that, but he couldn't do anything about it; none of them could.

Kagome turned to her family once the door was firmly shut. Her mother had tears in her eyes, Souta looked shocked and sad, and the scowl never left her Grandfather's face. Kagome reached out. "Come on, Souta. Let's get you to bed; busy day tomorrow."

* * *

"Father," she looked at the old man and placed another book back on the shelf. "We won't be able to last very long. Kagome is trying so hard, but all of her income and my part time children services are not enough."

"I know, dear. I know." He scratched at his balding head.

Kagome leaned back against the wall. Being twenty years old, it's been a while since she's had to sneak around and listen to her mother's conversations. Though, everything they talked about she already knew. They weren't going to make it. They were going to lose the house. Kagome put her head between her legs. She knew what she had to do.

It's crazy, it's stupid, and she's putting her whole family in danger, but it must be done. Kagome snuck back to her and Souta's room, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

* * *

Kagome kept her head down and clutched her sack tighter, continueing her walk home from work. It was a short day, which was great, giving Kagome time to go home and take a nap.

"Have you heard?" A man said as he shook the newspaper at another man.

"Of course I've heard! Who hasn't?" He said, tugging on his overcoat. Kagome hurried on faster, her head lower, until their voices were mere mumbles. She let out a deep sigh.

Walking up her steps, Kagome tried to relax her tense muscles. "Momma, I'm home!" She called into the house. Her grandpa ran to the front, nearly trampling her with his excitement, newspaper at hand.

"Kagome, Kagome! Have you heard?" Kagome sighed and shook her head, trying to look genuinely interested. "Someone stole from those bastards!"

"Oh, yes. I had heard about that." She continued toward the kitchen.

He followed, his nose into the paper. "How did he do it? How did he get pass all those guards?"

"I'm sure he must be very skilled in those kind of things."

Her grandpa was giddy. "It's amazing! What if he becomes our own personal Robin Hood?"

Kagome made her way to the kitchen, skirting around the old man. He persisted and followed her into the kitchen. "I wouldn't count on that's what he had in mind, Gramps."

"What? How could you think such things? He'll steal from the rich and give to the needy, like us!"

Kagome sighed. "I'm sure he needs the money just as much as the rest of us."

The old man huffed and shuffled himself into a chair, mumbling about the makings of the teenage mind. Kagome's mother stood at the kitchen sink, dish at hand.

"Hi, momma." And she gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, dear. How are you today? Work was fine?"

"Yes, momma, and I'm great."

"That's great, baby." The woman turned back toward the sink.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Of course, dear. We understand."

Kagome made her way up the stairs, lost in thought. _Robin Hood. _She really didn't think it all the way through when she stole the money. The guards were all fast asleep when she made her way into their cold building, even the ones who were supposed to be on night watch. Who would have ever thought to break into those bastards' hide out? Kagome walked into her and Souta's room and layed herself on her bed. She was very confident in her ability to get away; she was fit and agile from all of her years of running errands and, when necessary, stealing bread from a local market. It was hard times and her family needed to eat.

Her eyes closed and she knew what she had to do. It would have been suspicious if her family had suddenly gotten the same amount of money that had been stolen. _Guess there is a Robin Hood after all._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Roared his majesty, taking a stand and glaring down his messenger.

"Your Highness, there was nothing to be done - "

"Those _thieving, conniving,...disrespecful BASTARDS!"_ he howled in anger, cutting off the young man. "All of them! Kill them all off! Who do they think they are?" The king paced between the messenger and the Captain of his High Guard. Amber eyes silently followed the mad king. "Stealing! From _me_! Who would be so foolish as to do such a thing?"

"Your Majesty, it will never happen again. They have put on more guards and more searches. They will catch this traitor."

The king turned his lunatic gaze on the young man, a scowl coming to his face. "Yes, your life depends on it."

The man's face paled, color draining from his face. "Y-yes, Your Majesty."

"You are dismissed." After the young man scurried out of the room, the king slowly made his way toward his gold gilded throne and sunk into its plush cushions. "Captain." He rubbed his chin.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I want you to go to this town. Take a few men, not too many. Scope it out and flush out this traitor to the crown. Kill him." A smirk slowly came to the king's face. "And his family."

No emotion showed on the captain's face. "Yes, Your Highness."

_Must Protect The King_

_Paranoia_

bbgirl15


	3. To Be Remembered

Loving the Enemy

"_No names. No souls. No emotions. Live for the king, die for the King. Protect the King. Loyalty is the key. Be fearless in the eyes of death. Strike down any man who threatens the King's life, pride, or authority. For the King." _- Oath of Loyalty of the Fifth Command, High Guard.

His Story: Mindless Half-ling. Beaten; trained to kill and obey. No questions. No emotions, just doing his duty as a Guard for the High King.

Her Story: Slave under the rule of her king; fighting for the freedom of her people. Hurt and abused, she hates everything he represents.

Summary:

She fights for the freedom of her village from her already paranoid, tyrant king. Outraged and scared, he makes a hasty decision, plunging the young woman in pain and darkness; hurting and murdering all of her friends and family. Can the girl's fiery spirit and stubborn attitude change the minds of His Highness's personal killing machines and save the lives of her village or is the pain and torture so engraved into their subconscious that nothing could ever stop this nightmare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome pulled her hood over her head and tightened the cloak, hiding the pouch of gold tied to her belt. Being Robin Hood was much harder than she expected. Every motion needed to be swift and sure. Any wrong move could make her gold clank together and give her location away. After weeks of practice, it was almost second nature to easily step around a loose floorboard or lunge into the shadows when a guard walked by.

Taking a deep breath, she shadowed herself through the open window of the Hayashi's. Ever since the village knew of their "Robin Hood" they've been leaving their windows unlocked. Kagome sighed. Yes, she liked helping out her village, but she knew that over time the people would take advantage of the free money and eventually completely rely on it. Placing the small pouch of coins on the table, Kagome sighed inwardly; her gold supply was running low and trying to rob the Guard's House again was risky. Kagome made her way back out, securing the window after her. That was the last house tonight, now all she had to do was make it home.

A rat scuttled across the alley floor and Kagome nearly jumped with fright. "Calm down, girl," she muttered, steadying her pulse. Kagome made her way around the back of the house and pulled her hood off, letting her hair flow around her beautifully. Nobody would suspect a beautiful woman to be the one robbing guards and handing out gold.

Sighing, yet again, she pulled her cloak tighter and made her way home. It was a cold night and she had to work in the morning.

* * *

"Gather round! Everybody, gather round!" The town square soon filled with both curious and frightened people. Kagome put herself in the middle of the large group that surrounded the men on the steps to the Temple.

Whispers of the god-like man atop the steps rang through the crowd; of how he must be part of the High Guard; and who could maybe get into his hakama. _This is not good._ Kagome switched the grocery bag into a better position. From the looks of it, the guards were making sure no one would leave.

The smaller of the men spoke up. "Quiet! Be quiet!" He yelled at the crowd and slowly their questioning murmurs silenced. "You are all now under the rule of His Highness's High Guard!"

The crowd exploded. That simple statement had people yelling, screaming, throwing things at the men above them.

The taller one stepped forward and nausea overwhelmed Kagome. The man had long silver hair and the most unusual amber eyes... eyes that belonged to the one person she thought she would never see again. _Inuyasha._ Staggering slightly, Kagome touched her heart. It was beating so hard and so fast. Her eyes never left his face, even as he started talking.

"Silence, ningens!" His tone was all business and cold. The crowd was silent but the tension was thick. Kagome shuttered. He wasn't at all like the little, dirty boy from so many years ago. She doubted he even remembered her. "You are all under my command. His Royal Highness has instructed me to find the traitor who has betrayed the crown and skin him and his family alive." He said it with such conviction and honesty that not one person spoke out. "If any of you find it within yourself to fight back, I hold no qualms against making an example out of you." With that he walked down the steps toward the crowd, who parted a way for him to pass.

Kagome pushed her way to the front, hoping he would recognize her. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she watched the man she once knew pass mere feet away from her. She watched as his hair swayed with the stiff way he walked.

Kagome glanced down at the sack of gold in her hands. It was the last one and still it wasn't enough. Her family still had bills to pay and repairs to make. Sighing, she laid it on the kitchen table and made her way back to her room.

She knew she would have to make another run to the guard house. Only now she would have to be extremely careful. If Inuyasha saw her and recognized her then her cover would be blown and her family in danger.

Sighing again, Kagome ran her fingers through Souta's hair and lay in bed, thinking of the little, silver haired boy she once loved.

* * *

"Eri, did you see that hunk in the square yesterday?" Kagome asked her long-time friend. Eri was such a gossip and loved talking about all that was happening in the small village.

"Oh, you mean the silver haired _god_?" The young woman swooned and then went back to organizing the flower arrangement. She worked as a florist and did amazing things with her work. "I most definitely got a look at him. If only he wasn't so cold and set against our Robin Hood," Eri sighed. "I would be in those pants so fast."

Kagome covered her flinch with a giggle. "Do you think they will catch him?"

Eri's hands slowed to a stop, but she didn't turn from her work. "I sure hope not, Kagome. He has really helped my family. Without him…" the young woman's voice drifted off as she remembered some past pain.

That look in her best friend's eyes solidified what Kagome knew she had to do. "I was wondering if you would join me in a stroll around the guard house. Maybe take some sweets to those hard working men? What do you think?"

Eri glanced at her friend and gave her a suspicious smirk. "Now, when did my sweet Kagome become such a tease?" Kagome blushed prettily and scrunched her hands in her skirt.

Raising her eyes to meet Eri's, Kagome kept up her lie. "There's just so much stress in my life right now. I figured I need something to help me relax."

Sympathy made its way into Eri's gaze. "Kagome, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You could get any guy you wanted; why are you set on the guards? They would just use you and throw you away."

"I couldn't possibly get Hojo or anybody I cared about in this. I'm not looking for a relationship, Eri. I just want something to take the stress away and then be forgotten." Kagome pleaded with her eyes. "I don't want to be remembered."

oOo

"This is perfect!" Eri exclaimed, looking herself over. She wore a beautiful deep purple kimono that showed all of the right curves. It was embroidered with silver butterflies that could only be seen in the right light. Eri had swept her hair up into a neat bun. She looked amazing.

Kagome wore a forest green kimono with a simple leaf decoration. She tried to keep it simple since she wasn't really trying to attract attention. She kept her hair down in easy waves.

Both girls grabbed their baskets and headed out into the warm day. The walk to the Guard House was short and sweet. Many of the villagers waved and greeted them along the way. Kagome couldn't help but feel the tension in the town's people. It was obvious how worried they were for their Robin Hood. Whether their fear stemmed from the possible loss of money or the actual well being of this mysterious man, was beyond Kagome.

Her mind was constantly drifting to her once friend. They were so young when he was taken away and she doubted he would remember her. Kagome pushed the thoughts of all the horrible things they probably did to him to the back of her mind. She focused on what she needed to do as the Guard House came into view.

_Must Protect My People_

_Paranoia_

Bbgirl15


End file.
